


The Best Dreams Are The Kind You Don't Wake Up From

by RomytheRed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Stupid smoopy fic, Undertale Spoilers, charisk, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomytheRed/pseuds/RomytheRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about 6 months since that day, when by a miracle, not only was the barrier broken, but also you and your brother, Asriel Dreemur, were reborn.</p><p>Together with Frisk, the one who saved all of us, you're living together with your Mom and Dad - Toriel and Asgore Dreemur, they kind of made up when you and Ree came back to life - in the human world.</p><p>It took a while, but it finally felt like you had gotten kind of ok at being alive again and living with everyone.</p><p>And now you're entirely sure that you've gone and ruined it because you're an impulsive idiot.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chara wakes up from a dream, and immediately embarasses themself.</p><p>Frisk proceeds to make everything better.</p><p>And then Asriel ruins the mood and gets hit in the face with a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Dreams Are The Kind You Don't Wake Up From

You are having a hard time believing how much of an idiot you are. Of all the things that could happen, why that? Why THIS???? It took you 6 months, _SIX MONTHS,_ to be this ok with being alive again and being with everyone and you fucked it up and they probably think you're gross now and - ugh. You groan and curl up into a ball as you remember the reason you're currently in your room, feeling stupid and embarassed and disgusting.

  


Mom and Ree were out shopping, and Dad - you're honestly glad they, sort of got back together, even if Mom still is a little colder to him than she used to be - was at work. You forget what Frisk was doing. Honestly, you don't even remember exactly what you were doing, either, when you ended up falling asleep on the couch. It was probably a side effect from staying up all night drawing on the laptop they got you a few weeks ago. You really got into digital art, even more than gardening. But whatever the reason, you ended up sleeping on the couch. Long enough to dream.

You don't remember what the dream was about, really. It might've been something to do with one of those terrible soaps that Ree made you watch with them, because while you don't remember much else, you know one detail was involved.

A kiss.

"...ara.... Charaaaa..... hey, wake up sleepyhead, I wanna sit down-"

You weren't really exactly sure of what Frisk said, and you were still about 75% asleep at the time. Their face was right over yours, since they were leaning over a bit. You didn't even think about it, you just followed what your subconscious was still telling you to do in the dream.

  


_So you kissed them._

  


Right on the lips, even. _Huh, that's weird,_ you thought sleepily, _Why do I feel like I recognize this sensation..._

And then it registered. Your eyes shot wide open and you pulled back so hard that you hit your head on the couch's armrest, hard enough to make a thunking sound. You cursed a bit, but when Frisk didn't say anything you looked at their face, and nearly fell straight onto the floor.

Their usually droopy eyelids were wide open in shock, revealing their eyes - how come they were such a beautiful shade of brownish green, that's not fair - and their face was tinged red. Their mouth was hanging open, and oh gods, why did they look this cute, they're like your sibling, this is weird, you're being weird - and you panicked.

"F-F-Fr ISK IM SORRY I DIdNT MEANTO I T WAS AN ACCIDENT IM, I UH, iM-" you stammered, trying to back up so hard that this time you actually _did_ fall off the couch.

Frisk tried to say something but nothing seemed to come out, so instead they made a move like they were going to try and help you up. And of course, you being the idiot you are, you just freaked out even more and started scooching away on the floor as fast as possible.

"UH UH UH UHH IMIM I'M- S-SORRY!!" you yelled as you got up and ran for your room, your face looking about the same as it probably would if you were covered in ketchup.

  


And so, here you are. You're sure you made Frisk angry and that they think you're gross, probably. After all, they've been keeping their distance from you compared to the others, and you're sure that's probably because they were still as uncomfortable around humans as you are. I mean, otherwise they would probably at least _try_ to hug you like they do with Ree and Mom and Dad, right? Or even kiss you on the cheek or something. But on the lips?? Isn't that supposed to be for like, actual romance stuff? Isn't that really gross? And besides, you're like family. Actual siblings, almost. Not by blood or anything but who cares about blood, blood doesn't matter except for the part where if you lose too much of it you die.

You groan again and bury your head in your lap, as you pull your legs closer to your chest. You are such a fuckup.

  


You hear a gentle knock on the door. "Chara," you hear Frisk say gently, "Can I come in?"

You try to say no, but you can't even get words out right now, honestly. You just kind of make a noise that if you had to describe it, sounded more like a squeak than a grunt. They take that as a yes, and walk inside, sitting down on the bed next to you.

"Chara," they tell you gently, "C'mon. Look at me."

You moan and shrink even more, doing your best to avoid what you're sure is going to be a judgemental stare.

"Hey, c'mon. Look at me or Im gonna tickle you until you do."

You freeze. "You wouldn't."

"I totally will~"

"You wouldn't even know where to do it-"

"Oh, I do. Ree told me!"

"That _traitor_!" You groan, and sigh, raising your head a little, prepared for the worst. What you see, however, is definitely not what you were expecting.

Far from any kind of disgust, or judgement, or anything really, they look - happy. Way happier than you've honestly ever seen them before. It's blinding, actually. Their eyes are open all the way, and that smile, and those freckles and - good god, you're seeing things, it looks like there's literally sunshine coming from behind them, but the window is _behind_ you. That's not fair. It's really not. How are they so perfect?

You can feel your face doing it's best tomato impression again, and Frisk notices too. They giggle a little. "H-hey it's not-" you start, but they cut you off almost immediately.

  


"Chara, _I love you._ "

  


You stop mid sentence. Your mouth moves silently for about 30 seconds while your brain tries to process what they just said. Finally, you manage to respond weakly with a "What?"

They laugh again, most likely at your reaction. "Not like _that_ , you doofus. But I do love you. I always loved you! So honestly, I'm not mad or anything. If anything, I'm happy! I thought you hated that kind of thing!"

Now you're just more confused. "Wait - wait. Wait. But - but then why did you - seem like you were keeping your distance from me? I mean I know you _love_ hugging people but you never really tried to hug me or do any of the stuff that you usually do with Ree or -"

  


Frisk can't seem to stop laughing, and it's only making you turn redder. You probably look like a lobster by this point.

"You dork! That's what you thought? Oh my god Im so sorry but thats - I always thought you _hated_ that kind of thing! I was just, trying to respect your boundaries."

  


You groan. How could you have - well, actually, it's not _that_ surprising that you wouldn't notice, you're an anxious wreck by default anyways.

"I mean I was... kind of expecting you to at least try to or ask me to anyways, though..." you mutter, trying to defend what few shreds of pride you still had left.

Frisk finally stops laughing. "I mean, did you _want_ me to?" They ask, smiling.

"...A little..." You manage to say before you clamp your mouth shut in embarassment.

Frisk smiles even wider than they did earlier, like the best thing in the world just happened. "Then, is it okay if I hug you right now??" They ask excitedly. Crap. How can you say no to _that_ face?

You nod, and they immediately scooch closer to you and wrap their tiny arms around you. It's warm, and pleasant, and it makes some part deep inside you ridiculously happy. It feels weird, and there's definitely a part of you saying that you don't deserve to feel like this. But that feeling quickly disappears in the face of the hug.

Frisk grins and looks up at you. "Hey," they whisper, "I wouldn't mind kissing you every now and then too if you're okay with it~"

You're certain that you appear to be a beet at the moment. "Why?" you squeak.

"Partially because you make _that_ face and it's really cute," Frisk says, grinning even wider, "But also because I love you. C'mon, let me kiss you, _dork._ "

Frisk is only about a year younger than you are (at least you assume that's the case, you're pretty sure your body came back with the same age it had when you lost it), but you have like, 5 inches on them, so you have to lean down to meet them. You're honestly not sure why you do it, it's embarassing as all heck and you feel like this is a scene from a bad soap opera, but you can't help yourself, and you do.

  


"Hey," Frisk says, stretching right in front of you, and staring you right in the eyes, "I love you!"

"...Yeah. Me too." You reply, and the two of you move closer and -

  


"Howdy, Frisk, Chara! We're back!"

  


The sudden voice startles both of you and you end up smacking your foreheads into each other. You both immediately let go of each other and grab your foreheads. You have to bite back a few curses, while Frisk falls onto their back and moans.

Ree is standing in the doorway, looking back and forth between the two of you. "Hey, are you alright? What were you even doing, anyway?"

You reach behind you and grab a pillow. "Ree, you doof!" you exclaim, as you toss the pillow in his general direction.

  


He instinctively attempts to dodge - and moves his face right into the path of your throw.

He makes a bleating, goat-like noise as the pillow connects with his face, and falls on his butt. Embarassed, Ree immediately claps a hand over his mouth.

  


Both you and Frisk are stunned for a second, and turn to each other. The expressions the both of you are wearing, combined with Ree's mouthful of pillow, however, were just too funny, especially given the sequence of events leading to them. Both of you burst out laughing.

"Heyyy, Charaaaa," Ree whines, "What was that for?"

Both you and Frisk were laughing way too hard to answer, though. You glance over at Frisk, and they give you a happy look, as though they were having the time of their life.

  


You smiled. Maybe you're not as much of a screw-up as you thought. And maybe - maybe living with everyone is even better than you thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, the nickname "Ree" for Asriel is from FeralPhoenix, read their fics they're good.
> 
> Comments are always welcome! I enjoy hearing people's opinions on stuff.


End file.
